The Fighter And The Scientist
by ScholarWard
Summary: A series of one shots following the life and times of Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe, partly inspired by art off Pinterest, part will be my own thoughts. Rated T for language but may change later in the plot. Apart from plots and OC's I own nothing. Enjoy :)
1. Medicals

**Medicals**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, any of its characters or properties**

It was the annual medical checks for the Survey Corps. The medicals themselves were simple and usual procedures, involving testing of the eyesight, hearing, strong bone structure, healthy weight, general fitness and so on. It had also included an analysis of their mental health too. Like the other branches of the military they were necessary to ensure that the Survey Corps were at their fighting best. Given the Survey Corps having the highest casualty rate of the three branches, their fitness and health was vital. The Cadets, Garrison and themselves (the Military Police did not count, those soft, lazy bastards being nice and cosy behind Wall Sina all of the time) needed to be at their peak physical condition, it could make a difference between life and death when squaring off against the Titans.

The rank and file of the Survey Corps, this included Eren, Mikasa, Armin and their friends had already gone through their medicals. They had been stripped bare and were all wearing white towels to preserve their decency. They had all passed, but many had received 'cautions' concerning their health and there had been issues. Eren and Mikasa had passed without any problem whatsoever, Armin and Krista had both had a panic attack at the sight of a needle, Jean had almost gotten into a fight with one of the doctors, Connie was told eat more and Sasha was told to eat less. Apart from these minor incidents, they were all given the green light, and left going about their own business doing chores, training or getting into trouble. This was normal behaviour for the group of teenagers and had been expected, especially for a group of teenagers that squared off against Titans on a regular basis.

Given their ranks, the officers had the right to be given exclusive treatment away from the lower ranks, and that suited them just fine. Whilst they were fond of the men and women under their command and cared for them very much, Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, Hange Zoe and Mike Zacharius preferred to keep their dignity intact. Wearing only towels in front of the rest of the Survey Corps would only be asking for trouble, trouble the Commander and the Squad Leaders would prefer to avoid happening.

Levi stood to one side, wearing only his towel, having completed his health form and waiting for his turn in taking the medical. Erwin and Mike had already finished and passed theirs, the doctor was now going through their paperwork, the Captain of the elite 1st Squad had his back against the wall and his arms crossed on his chest.

'Good morning Levi', chirped a perky voice. 'How are we today?'

Levi turned to owner of that bright chirpy voice. Apart her glasses, she too was wearing only a towel to preserve her decency.

'For being at a boring medical when I know I'm healthy enough to kill a Titan', droned Levi in a bored tone. 'Good, I suppose. You?'.

Hange looked at her colleague and gave him a toothy grin. She hated these medicals just as much as her fellow Squad Leader did. Hange understood that they were necessary procedures, but that did nothing to lessen her dislike to them, especially when she could using that time to study on captured Titans or just socializing with her fellow officers, especially Levi.

'I'm fine thanks', she replied. 'Although I can imagine better things to do then wait, naked under a towel, for a doctor to tell me what I'm already know about my body'.

Levi turned to the woman, keeping a dead panned look plastered on his face and nodded in agreement. They had an understanding, both respecting the other and their personality in their own special way, even if it constantly looked like they were out to get one another. They were friends really. The way they grilled and tormented each other was just their way of showing their affection.

'You just need to wash every now and then', he said. 'And you'd have a clean pass if you didn't stink of stale sweat and Titan gut's'.

'Well we can't all be as immaculate as a certain Squad Leader I know', Hange returned with another smug grin on her lips.

Inside, Levi smiled to himself, he liked when they got into these 'debates'. Unlike Erwin and Mike, Hange responded to his taunts and was able to find the right facts to provoke him into further argument or stump him in arguments at times. _It's kind of funny we're having a debate like this when we're both wearing just a towel_ he thought to himself. _We always seem to get into these sort of situations together_.

The pair of Squad Leaders continued their chatting and debating until it was time for their physical check ups, including taking their height and weight in account. Given their genders, they were separated for a hour or so. After that time, both were given the okay with some advice for dietary and hygiene issues and sent on their way.

Now with the medical finished, the pair once again stood side by side, waiting for the doctor to come back with the last of the forms that were needed to be signed before they could leave. Hange was confused. She had checked both of their heights and weights, and despite her being taller then Levi, he was heavier then her, weighing 65kg against her 60, it just didn't make sense.

'This makes no sense whatsoever', she stated. 'You're shorter and look so much skinnier. How come you weigh so much more then me?'

Levi remained silent, keeping his blank look on his face. Hange was still curious though.

'What makes you so heav. . . . . . .' she trailed off as she figured out her own question, she looked at Levi's cloth covered waist.'. . . . . .y'.

Her eyes widened with shock as red blush spread across her face from her realization.

'Oh my fuck', was all she could say.

Levi crossed his arms and smiled smugly. He did not utter a single word.

 **I remember seeing a bunch of pictures off Pinterest that inspired this first chapter. I thought I had to start with something short and sweet. This will be a series of one shots resolving around Levy and Hange. I will try to not make any spoilers, if I do, sorry in advance. Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. This story is T rated, but will change if I decide to. I will update as soon as possible. Until then enjoy :)**


	2. Impressions

**Impressions**

'Yes, hello, I may look cute, weak and harmless, but I can actually psychologically fuck you with my mind powers', Hange had pressed her hair down to her forehead and was giving a wide eyed look and smile on her face.

'Easy Arlert', Levy replied, swirling his cup. 'That creepy smile is a dead giveaway'.

'You are CORRECT!'

'And don't call him cute, that's weird'.

'Ha, ha, jealous?'

'Please'.

It was evening and Hange Zoe and Levi Ackerman were sharing drinks and killing time. Hange had decided to make of a game of coming up with impressions of people they both knew and Levi would have to guess. Being bored, he was just glad to have something to do to pass the time. Plus, he found Hange funny, that he always admitted this. He took a quick swig of his beer from his cup, his companion was getting ready for another impression.

'I'LL CRUSH THEM, I'LL KILL THEM,' she screamed, eyes wide, nostrils flared and teeth bared. 'I'LL KILL EVERY LAST FUCKING TITAN ON THIS EARTH! EVEN MYSELF! AARGHGIFUH! AAAHHHHHHHH!'

'Jaeger', Levy returned, hiding his grin behind his mug. 'But also you'.

'Whattt? I'm nothing like that!'

'You are', he countered. 'Full of rage, and won't shut up about Titans'.

'Alright arsehole. Whose this then?'

Levi watched as Hange picked up a few tissues and stuffed into the front of her shirt's collar. She then adopted a neutral, deadpanned look and spoke in monotone.

'Tch, tch, TCH! I wear a cravat so I can look fancy while I dust every surface and discuss crap. Also, I love Hange and she is superior to me in every conceivable way. She has a nice ass and her brain is fifty times bigger then my di-'

'You're full of shit'.

'HAHA! Too accurate?'

'You are not superior to me idiot'.

'But you love me'.

'Your face is stupid'.

'But it's YOUR face'.

'Shut up', he said with a half grin.

It remained a secret from Eren and the others, but Levi and Hange definitely had feelings for one another. Erwin and Mike were aware of their 'relationship' to some point or other, but neither Commander or Captain said anything. Not that you would find the two Squad Leaders arms all over each other, trying to suck each other's faces, all that they enjoyed behind closed doors. The last thing they would need is their squads gossiping about them. They too had been surprised of the affection between themselves.

 _We're not the usual couple_ Levi thought to himself, looking to his partner. Despite him calling her 'shitty glasses' all of the time and her calling 'pyschotic' all of the time in return, they loved each other in their own special way. They were pet names in a sense. Again, not the usual couple. They were only in the early stages of their relationship, the only intimacy they had was making out in privacy, away from inquisitive colleagues. As long as they had air in their lungs and witty comebacks for one another, the bond between them would only stronger. _I'd like that to happen_ Levi smiled to himself. Hange interrupted his thoughts. She was getting ready for another impression.

'How about this then?' she asked, grasping her eyebrows and pulling them up, speaking in a loud voice that demanded authority.

'OFFER UP YOUR BEATING HEARTS, CHILDREN! ADVANCE! LEVI! Refuel! But don't goddamn ask me why or you'll ruin my SEXY AMBIGUITY!'

Levi choked on his drink, the beer spurting his mouth and nostrils. _Erwin_. His companion continued.

'LEVI! DO MY BIDDING WHILE I STAND HERE A CHIESLED GREEK GOD AND CONTEMPLATE THE INFINITE UNIVERSIE WITHIN MY EYEBROWS!'

Whilst Levi continued to cough and recover from his choking and Hange continued her impression rant, Commander Erwin Smith and Squad Leader Mike Zacharius both walked into the room. Both were surprised with what they had discovered.

'FOR THE LAST TIME HANGE, NO! YOU CANNOT PURCHASE TITAN-SIZED BLANKETS FOR BEAN! YOU KNOW MY BUDGET IS TIGHTER AS MY ARSEHOLE!'

Erwin and Mike both stood frozen to the spot in disbelief and shock, eyes wide and mouths agape.

'SON I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOUR SPINE IS BROKEN, TAKE DOWN THAT TITAN FOR HUMANITY!'

'Jesus. . . . . . . fucking. . . . . . . .Christ', Levi spluttered, still trying to find his breath.

'I HAVE ONLY THE FINEST HAIR IMPORTED FROM THE INTERIOR FOR MY TOUPE!'

Mike had started sweating and trembling, and had placed his lowers lips into his mouth, biting down on them. Trying to keep his laughter in. Erwin turned to the taller man and gave him a death glare, before speaking a low threatening tone.

'Don't you dare fucking laugh'.

'I'LL SACRIFICE YOUR BABY FOR HUMANITY! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!'

 **New chapter, guys. Another tribute to another LevixHange artwork found on Pinterest. This series of one shots will be a full story over Hange's and Levi's lives. If you have any requests, just state them. Until then, enjoy :)**


End file.
